¡¿Matrimonio!
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Sobre como se conocieron, se comprometieron y se casaron Kagome e InuYasha/-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos InuYasha? Y pensar que yo quería hacer un costplay esa tarde...-


_Conociéndonos_

_Disclaimer: ni este anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Ella aún recordaba como lo había conocido, o__h si…_

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas caían amarillas… y Kagome se estaba dirigiendo hacia su Universidad. Tenía un trabajo pendiente y lo iba a hacer allí, sus amigas la habían estado esperando por casi media hora.

Kagome se encontraba entre aburrida y molesta; pues justo ese día, tenía que ir a hacer ese trabajo obligatoriamente – o los profesores se encargarían de que jalase el ciclo – y al mismo tiempo iba a haber una Convención Anime que ella había estado esperando por cinco meses… la pelinegra había decidido que haría un costplay y ella misma había confeccionado el vestuario del personaje que había escogido.

Todo, para que ahora tuviese que ir a hacer un tonto trabajo.

– ¡Kagome! Dinos a que hora te vas a dignar a aparecer **–** se escuchó por el celular de Kagome, la voz de una de sus mejores amigas, que en ese preciso momento estaba enojadísima.

–Sango, en verdad lo siento. Verás, el subterráneo se está demorando mucho en llegar y sólo me queda esperar **–** le respondió Kagome, quien se encontraba en el subterráneo hace unos 40 minutos, más o menos.

–Bueno… sólo trata de apurarte, ¿ok?**–** le dijo Sango mientras cortaba la llamada.

– ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?**–** empezó a lamentarse Kagome. Y como si fuese un milagro (Aunque quizás fuese obra de los aliens –pensaría Kagome muchos años después –Talvez nuestro encuentro había estado predestinado…–); apareció el bendito subterráneo que había estado esperando.

Kagome entró al subterráneo que estaba casi lleno y se sentó. Empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, pero una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿¡Kikyou!?**– **Ella volteó a ver quién había prácticamente gritado ese nombre. Y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a un chico con un traje rojo como la sangre, con ojos dorados y cabello plateado que tenía unas pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza.

'Seguramente está yendo a la Convención…' pensó Kagome. Quién quedó aún más impresionada, al darse cuenta que el chico se estaba dirigiendo a ella. El chico desconocido volvió a preguntarle lo mismo, pero ya no en un tono de voz tan alto y sin mucha seguridad en su voz

–Kikyou… ¿eres tú?**–**

– ¿Disculpa, me estás hablando a mí?**– **Le preguntó Kagome para cerciorarse. El peliplateado se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, me debes haber confundido con otra persona. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi**–** dijo la pelinegra mientras le tendía la mano al desconocido.

¡Díos mío! ¿Es que acaso la chica no sabía que con los extraños uno no debe hablar?

–Mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, lamento el haberte confundido le dijo el chico mientras tomaba su mano en gesto de saludo. El chico se mostraba un tanto serio.

–Bueno, en realidad no importa **–** dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía **– **¿Vas a la Convención, InuYasha?**–** le preguntó.

–Eh… sí **–** contestó InuYasha con una expresión de '¿y-ésta-como-se-dio-cuenta?'. Kagome respondió su pregunta aún antes de que la hubiese dicho en voz alta **–**Lo sé por la vestimenta **–** dijo riendo **–**A mí me encantaría ir **–**

– ¿Y porque no vas?**–** le preguntó InuYasha extrañado

–Es que justo hoy tengo un trabajo que…**–**

Y de esa forma, empezaron una muy larga conversación…

Sango seguía esperando a Kagome, no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que hubiese pasado ya una hora y no llegase.

–Y aún no llega **–** renegaba consigo misma Sango mientras marcaba el número de Kagome. **–**Kagome si no contestas en este mismo momento…**–**

– ¿Qué anime es ese? Nunca había escuchado hablar de 'Nara' **–** Decía InuYasha totalmente confundido.

–No es 'Nara', es Nana .Es una historia dos chicas que se encuentran en un…**–** en ese momento el móvil de Kagome comenzó a sonar insistentemente **–**Un toque **–** le dijo Kagome a InuYasha mientras atendía su celular.

– ¿Aló?**–** contestó Kagome

– ¡Kagome Higurashi! ¿Dónde estás?**–** preguntó Sango

–Sango, no te preocupes ya debo estar llegando…**–**dijo Kagome; pero al fijarse en que sitio estaban se dio cuenta de un 'pequeño inconveniente'.

– ¡NO! Sango me acabo de percatar de un…eh… problemita **–** dijo medio-riendo y medio-preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasa?**–** le respondió una muy cansada Sango.

–Bueno pues verás… la situación es sí es muy graciosa jeje…**–**pero fue cortada por una voz muy enojada diciendo '¡al grano!' **–**Me he entretenido y el subterráneo ya se paso del lugar donde tenía que bajar… si bajo en la siguiente parada estaré llegando en –miró su reloj –eh… 2 horas más o menos **–**

–Por Díos… dime que voy a hacer contigo Kagome **–** escucho de una agotada Sango **–**No importa, haremos el trabajo y te mandamos la expo por correo para que la estudies **–**

– ¿De verás? ¡Gracias Sango!**–** dijo una muy agradecida Kagome.

–Para que están las amigas **–** respondió Sango mientras cortaba la llamada.

– ¿Qué paso?**–** preguntó InuYasha completamente extrañado.

–Nada… eh… me estaba preguntando sí te podía acompañar a la Convención **–**

–Supongo…–

– ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!–

Y así fue como ambos se conocieron. Aunque en ese momento no se les hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que años después terminarían como siendo mucho más que amigos. Pero con el "dulce" carácter de InuYasha y el "serio" carácter de Kagome… ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?


End file.
